Santa Baby
by awomanontheverge
Summary: "So, Ms. Swan," Regina began, her voice husky and deep. Leaning forward and extending her index finger, she tucked it below the younger woman's chin and tugged so green eyes met brown. "Have you been naughty or nice?"


'_Downstairs'_

With an eyebrow raised, Emma ran her thumb over the tiny sliver of paper and the two red and white peppermint kisses taped to each side. She peeled the wrapping off one of the candies and popped it into her mouth, sucking slowly and savoring the sweet taste of white chocolate and mint, before shoving the other one inside the pocket of her sweatpants and following Regina's instructions to meet her down the stairs.

It had been quite a long day full of Christmas festivities, from arguments over whose baked goods were the best (Regina insisted her apple pie was the best in the land, poisoned or not) to a rambunctious Nerf Gun war with Henry (courtesy of Charming, much to Regina's chagrin). Pumped full of sugar and adrenaline, the ten year old had run around the Charmings' tiny apartment for hours and hours, only to completely crash by 10pm. At the sight of Henry passed out face first into the cushions of the living room sofa, Regina had promptly suggested calling it a night; Emma agreed.

It seemed, however, that the festivities were just beginning for Storybrooke's Sheriff and her beloved Mayor.

"Regina?" Emma half yelled, keeping her voice as quiet as possible as to not wake Henry. Tiptoeing down the stairs, she twisted her neck to peek into the living room, only to find the room entirely dark, save for a single candle on the side table. Upon approaching it, Emma found two more white chocolate kisses and yet another note in Regina's curly handwriting.

'_My office'_

Smiling, Emma tiptoed down the hall toward Regina's office. Although the door was mostly closed, a small sliver of light shone through a tiny crack. Gripping the door knob tight, the blonde held her breath and twisted the handle, her heart racing in anticipation.

"Hello, dear."

Emma's eyes grew wide. Sitting on the edge of the long, marble desk was Regina, clad in tiny red and white silk lingerie. The cups of a bright red bra peeked through the v-neck cut of the nightie, and a black garter belt and stockings were pulled up long, smooth legs. To top it all off, a pair of four inch ruby pumps.

"Come here, dear," Regina purred, waggling her index finger before splaying her palms behind her to lean back slightly on the desk.

Practically drooling with desire (and feeling slightly underdressed in a white tank and baggy grey sweatpants), Emma rushed forward. She approached the desk and outstretched one hand to trace a finger over the exposed skin of Regina's thigh when her hand was slapped away. Regina simply pointed to a chair positioned slightly to the right of the table and grinned devilishly. "Sit," the brunette purred.

Her eyes never leaving the tantalizing seductress sprawled on the table, Emma backed up a few steps, sitting when she felt the wood of the chair press against the back of her knees.

"So, Ms. Swan," Regina began, her voice husky and deep. She carefully jumped off the table and sauntered forward with a particular sway of her hips, the deep red heels clicking against the smooth flooring. She advanced a few more steps until her knees were pressed against Emma's. Learning forward and extending her index finger, she tucked it below the younger woman's chin and tugged so green eyes met brown. "Have you been naughty or nice?"

With their faces deliciously close, Emma's eyes flicked down to plump, blood red painted lips, itching for a taste. A burst of adrenaline pumped through her blood as she leaned forward and crashed their mouths together. Running her tongue over the brunette's bottom lip, Emma smiled inwardly at the taste of peppermint and chocolate; it seemed as though Regina had been snacking on her own treats.

A few moments later, they parted for air, and with a breathy laugh Regina whispered, "Definitely a _naughty _girl." She ran her fingernail from beneath Emma's chin down her neck to trace back and forth over the younger woman's collarbone. Bending further at the waist, she tucked her lips close to Emma's while giving her a perfect view of the silk push up bra and her smooth, ample breasts. "Perhaps you don't deserve your _present._"

Emma pushed her bottom lip out in a prominent pout.

Regina merely laughed in response before straightening her back to stand upright before the blonde. "It's really a shame, Ms. Swan," she purred, pushing out her chest to reveal more of the perfect curves of her breast. "I put a lot of thought and work into your gift this year." She ran her fingers through growing coffee tresses then traced the fingernails of her middle and index finger down the expanse of her own neck.

Emma licked her lips and watched as Regina's hands moved down her own shoulders and clavicle before ever so slightly palming her own breasts.

Arching a perfectly sculpted brow, Regina tilted her head and asked, "Will you be a good girl, Em-_ma_?"

Emma nodded vigorously and gripped the arms of the chair for dear life.

Laughing, Regina stepped forward and, tucking her lips close to the shell of the younger woman's ear, began to sing to the tune of 'Santa Baby', "Emma, baby, just _slip_-" She pushed her leg between Emma's thighs, brushing purposefully against the girl's center - "a sable under the tree for me…" She turned and swayed her hips tantalizingly back and forth before reaching back to take the zipper of the lingerie between her fingers. Looking over her shoulder, she plumped her lips and continued, "Been an awful good girl, _Em-ma_ baby…" Pulling the fastener down slowly, she arched to reveal her toned back as soft, tanned skin became exposed. Shimmying, the nightie fell into a heap on the ground.

Emma's lips tingled with the urge to run her tongue over each vertebrae of Regina's spine.

"So hurry _down_ the chimney tonight." On the word 'down', Regina tangled her fingers in her own chocolate hair and ground down hard against Emma's lap, moving her ass in circles against the blonde's center.

"Fuck," Emma whimpered, the friction between her legs already driving her mad. She reached out and placed a hand on each side of Regina's hips.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, the brunette turned to face the younger woman. She ran her hands tantalizingly over the curves of her own body, tweaking sensitive nipples through the silken material of her bra, before spreading her legs to straddle Emma's lap. Feigning innocent doe eyes, Regina sang, "Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the _Sheriffs_ that I haven't kissed." She winked and leaned forward, brushing their lips together ever so slightly. "Next year I could be oh so good, if you check off my Christmas list."

Before Emma could kiss the brunette once more, Regina grabbed one of her hands and placed a feather soft kiss against the pulse point of her wrist. She moaned deep in her throat as Regina left a chain of open mouthed kisses over her palm then ever so slowly took her index finger between her tongue and teeth.

Regina's mouth was hot and wet, and Emma began to writhe. It was driving her crazy, the circling of the brunette's center against her lap combined with the feel of a warm, velvety tongue sucking her digits. Unable to control herself, she pulled her fingers from Regina's mouth and grabbed a handful of brown tresses, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. "So hot," Emma moaned breathlessly between kisses as Regina continued to arch and grind her body against her.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree," Regina hummed between kisses, "with some decorations bought at Tiffany's." She pulled away and tilted her head, looking at the blonde with hungry eyes. "I really do believe in you…"

Emma leaned forward, craving the delicious taste of Regina's mouth. Instead, Regina moved back and avoided the embrace, licking her lips, ready to devour.

Slipping off Emma's lap and onto her own knees, the older woman bit her bottom lip as she nestled between the blonde's legs and hooked her fingers beneath the elastic band of the sweatpants. She could barely stifle the moan that crept up the back of her throat when she realized Emma was most definitely not wearing panties.

Once the sweats were pooled around the blonde's ankles, Regina threw them hastily over her shoulder before resting her hands on either side of Emma's thighs. Roughly, she parted them and looked up at Emma with dark, smoky eyes. "Let's see if you believe in me," Regina half sang, half purred before swiping her tongue over the inside of each of the younger woman's thighs.

Tangling her fingers into deep brown hair, Emma's back arched instinctively as Regina's mouth brushed softly between her legs. She whimpered when the brunette slowly stroked over her clit with several long swipes of her tongue. Trembling, she spread her legs further and reveled in the feel of the Regina's hot mouth against her. She dug her fingernails hard into Regina's scalp, struggling to keep her eyes open but forcing herself to do so to watch the Christmas vixen working so deliciously between her thighs.

And when Regina snaked a hand beneath Emma's white tank to pinch an erect nipple and pressed the tip of her tongue inside her, brushing her nose against her swollen clit, Emma came undone, holding tight onto the older woman's shoulders while digging crescent moons into olive skin.

Peppering kisses across the blonde's thighs, Regina nuzzled her cheek against Emma's leg before grinning up at her. She slowly ran her bright pink tongue over her lips, licking up Emma's taste, before resting her chin against one of the younger woman's thighs and looking up with her infamous "fuck me" eyes.

"You're naughty," Emma teased, tangling her fingers in chocolate tresses.

Regina shrugged. "Guilty as charged. Are you going to arrest me, Sheriff?" She winked.

Grinning seductively, the blonde purred, "There may be something rather _naughty_ in your stocking."

Brown eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, is that right?"

Biting her bottom lip, Emma pulled Regina up for a kiss, whispering against her lips, "Even naughty girls need _toys_."


End file.
